Jealousy
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: What happens when an emotion gets the best of him? What happens when it turns into something dangerous, and out of control? Warning: contains violence, and Artie lovers beware - he is the bad guy here!


**First of all, this would never happen on glee! it was an idea that popped into my head one day so i have been writing it whilst travelling to work on the train over the past week!**

**And i also have to apologise to all of the Artie lovers out there, he is the bad guy in this story!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy <strong>

**1**

Santana was waiting outside the choir room, thinking about what she was about to do. _This is it, _she thought to herself, _you love her, come on, you have to do this. _She took a deep breath, looking down at herself. In her blue skinny jeans and black vest top, she had never felt more vulnerable. She heard Mr Schu walk into the room from his office, and exhaling loudly, she walked into the room as well. 'Mr Schu,' she said, causing him to turn around. 'Santana?'

'Can I sing something, before we get started?' She asked quietly.

'Of course, the floor is yours.' He smiled and walked over to sit next to Finn.

'So, this is,' she looked at all of the faces staring back at her, 'this is for Brit.' She smiled, and thankfully the blonde smiled back. 'Brit, I'm sorry I've been so scared,' she looked down and continued, 'I was scared of what doing this would mean, but I cant stand not being around you.' And then the music started;

_I don't wanna be the reason, we don't get down.  
><em>_So I'm a let you do the leading, I'll follow you now.  
><em>_See I just don't usually do this, but you're bringing me out.  
><em>_All the doubts I had are gone away, when you're touching me I'm not afraid. _

She had settled into the beat and was singing with more confidence than she spoke with. She was staring directly at Brittany the whole time.

_Know this ain't going away, here to stay, I just wanna be your girl.  
><em>_I can be all you want what do you say? I just wanna be your girl.  
><em>_  
>Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,<br>__Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra.  
><em>_Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,  
><em>_Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra._

Artie's expression was growing more bitter with every line she sang. Every time she looked at Brittany he felt the rage building up inside of him. Most of the glee club were all going with it, clapping to the music and cheering her on, even though Brittany was his girlfriend.

_I didn't even see you coming, it was such a surprise,  
><em>_I wasn't expecting nothing, now I'm lit up inside,  
><em>_You're bringing out all the colours, no more black and white,  
><em>_You won the race and got the gold, so here I am we're good to go.  
><em>_  
>Know this ain't going away, here to stay, I just wanna be your girl.<br>__I can be all you want what do you say? I just wanna be your girl.  
><em>_  
>Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,<br>__Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra.  
><em>_Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,  
><em>_Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra._

Santana walked right in front of Brittany and stared deep into her big blue eyes, and Artie had just about had enough. But she was staring directly at him when she sang the next lines;

_I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line,  
><em>_I just want you by my side, come on give me what I like.  
><em>_I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line, no,  
><em>_I just want you by my side, come on give me what I like._

She bounced back up to belt out the last chorus, finally hoping, no praying, that Brittany will see how much she loves her.

_Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,  
><em>_Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra.  
><em>_Cos you've got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know,  
><em>_Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keep able.  
><em>_Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable.  
><em>_I've gotta have ya, like abracadabra._

She finished, out of breath, but grinning madly when she saw the look on the blonde's face, a smile from ear to ear. The entire room was applauding. Everyone, that is, except for Artie. He was glaring at Santana, eyes filled with Anger; 'what the hell Santana?' He asked, his eyes still fixed on her. The clapping faded, and there was a moment of awkward silence. 'What?' She replied to him.

'What do you mean, what?' He mocked, 'You just sang a love song to _my _girlfriend.'

'I know, okay. I just had to prove to her that I'm not going to be afraid any more. Brit,' Santana went to kneel in front of her. Artie was enraged more by this, and promptly wheeled over to block Santana off. 'What the hell wheels!' She said, jumping back to avoid being run over.

'Just back off!' He yelled.

'Yeah, I kind of agree with Artie. You're singing to someone else's girlfriend. Right in front of him. That's not cool.' Puck said from his seat at the back of the room.

'Oh, come on, Brit,' She looked at the blonde, really looked at her. 'I love you.'

'Santana, shut the hell up! She's my girlfriend!' Artie was approaching furious, and lots of the glee club could understand his point. But Quinn and Kurt were definitely on team Santana. Kurt just didn't want to be the only out gay kid in school, but Quinn knew better. She had been friends with Santana and Brittany for a very long time. She knew they were inseparable, and that they loved each other. She was just glad Santana had finally figured out what she wants. 'I know, she's your girlfriend. Cool it okay. I just needed to show her and I have, so.'

'Brit, what do you think about all of this?' Quinn asked, seeing how quiet she was being. Brittany just sat there, staring at Santana with the same huge smile plastered across her face. She was gob smacked that Santana had finally done it, finally admitted to herself and to everyone else, what her true feelings were. Now all Brittany had to do was make up her mind. 'Brit?' Quinn repeated.

'Erm, I don't know.'

'What do you mean Brit? I'm your boyfriend.' Artie wheeled round to face her.

'I know, but Artie, Santana and I have been in love for as long as I can remember, she's my best friend.'

She was smiling sweetly at him, and then at Santana, who was grinning wider than ever. 'You love _her?' _Artie said accusingly, causing Santana to flinch at the way he said _her._ what was so wrong with her? This caused their smiles to falter, and Mr Schu thought it would be a great time for a change in the subject. 'Okay! Who is up next?' He clapped his hands and stood up from his chair.

'No, Mr Schu, we need to finish this.' Artie replied, looking back to Brittany. 'So all of this time when you've been with me, you were really in love with her?' He actually looked disgusted.

'But Artie, you don't understand…' She was cut off.

'No, I think I understand perfectly.' He turned back around to face Santana, who had backed up a few steps. 'This is all her fault. She manipulated you, she tells you things that she knows you'll believe, because you are her best friend.'

'What, no. Artie, that's not what I'm doing here.' Santana defended herself, and what she and Brittany had. 'Yes it is, we all know how you are.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She glared at him.

'It means you're a bitch who doesn't deserve Brittany to love you like she apparently does.'

'Woah, Artie, that isn't called for.' Mr Schu shouted, and Quinn helped him out;

'Yeah Artie, you have no idea about their relationship, don't pretend that you do.'

'That's great, take her side, but I wont let this go on any longer.' With that, before anyone could react, he flew at Santana. She stumbled back a few steps, but he gained on her. Slamming into her legs causing her to fall backwards, she knew she was going to go down hard. She heard shouts of; 'Artie!' and 'No!' coming from various people's mouths. But it was too late. She was down, the angle of her fall directing her into the piano. They heard a loud bang as her head collided with the edge of it, an she lay stunned on the floor for a moment. 'Santana!' Mr Schu shouted as he rushed over to her.

Most of the glee club were on their feet, Brittany glued to her seat in shock. Santana put her hand to the back of her head as Mr Schu helped her up, but she drew away from him and turned back to face the rest of the group, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She pulled her hand away from her head and revealed a sticky red substance, her blood. She could feel it running down her neck. 'Oh god.' Quinn whispered. Whilst the glee kids stared on, surprised that Artie would ever be so violent. 'Okay, Quinn,' Mr Schu looked at her, 'take Santana to the nurse please.' Quinn nodded and began to make her way over when Santana stopped her. 'No, Q, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.' She timidly walked out of the room.

'Santana!' Mr Schu called after her, but she was gone. 'Quinn,' he looked at her again, 'go after her and help her. I don't care if she doesn't want you to just do it.' Quinn nodded once more, and then ran out of the choir room to find the injured Latina. 'Artie.' Mr Schu said furiously, 'You and me, Figgin's office. NOW.'

**2**

Quinn ran out of the choir room calling Santana's name, but she was no where to be seen. The girls bathrooms were the first places she checked. Empty. But then Quinn remembered a place Santana liked to go, it was where she found her the first time she freaked out over something Brittany related.

Santana knew that it wasn't the most original place to hide, but it was the first place she though of. She had come here when she first realised how she truly felt about her best friend. Under the stands in the gym. They had been pulled out for an assembly earlier and no one had thought to put them back yet. 'You know if they don't know you're there you'll just get crushed?' Quinn smiled as she turned under the first stand and found her friend. 'Good.' Said the teary eyed Latina, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

'Santana,' Quinn said accusingly, as she moved to sit near her between the scaffolding.

'What Q? You saw how pissed Artie was.'

'Yeah, but I also saw how happy Brit was.' She put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, but pulled away from it when she felt, well blood. 'San, you need to do to the nurse.' She almost pleaded. Santana just shook her head and said; 'No.'

'But San, you're still bleeding, and you might have a concussion.' Santana looked at her with big watery brown eyes. 'I cant Q, please.' She begged, 'can we just go to the bathroom and you help me?' Quinn was so shocked in this change. Santana, crying on the floor, begging her for help. It wasn't right. 'Okay,' Quinn agreed, helping her up.

They went to the nearest toilets and luckily they were empty. 'Okay S, let me see.' Quinn looked at the base of the Latina's head once she had lifted her long hair out of the way. Both girls were facing the mirror, and Santana saw the look in Quinn's eyes, a combination of things shining through her green irises. They were almost apologetic, and Santana could clearly see the fear in them. 'Does it hurt?' Quinn asked, gently pushing some tissue over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. 'No, I cant feel anything really.' Santana admitted.

'I think the bleeding's stopped.' Quinn said after a few minutes. 'You still need to get it looked at Santana.'

'Q, I told you no. Cant you just drop it?' Santana stared at the blonde girl in the mirror. 'Why do you even care anyway?' And there she was, Quinn thought, the same old defensive Santana she had always know.

'I care, Santana, because despite everything I still consider us to be friends. Or would you rather that I had let you bleed to death in the gym?' Santana broke eye contact. 'I didn't think so.' Quinn finished. She removed another blood coloured paper towel from the back of Santana's neck, 'there, I've cleaned you up the best I can.' Quinn inspected the cut once more.

'Thanks.' Santana said, turning around to face the taller blonde.

'So, shall we go back to glee? I bet Artie is crapping himself at what you're going to do to get back at him.' Quinn smiled, but Santana didn't.

'No, I think I'm just going to go home.'

'San, come on.'

'Q, I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep.' This time Santana did smile.

'You shouldn't go to sleep right away after a head injury, just in case you have a concussion.'

'Okay, fine, I wont sleep but I don't want to be here anymore.' Quinn just looked at her and Santana rolled her eyes. 'You can call me every hour or something, make sure I'm still alive.'

'Not funny, but okay. Just be careful.'

'I will, and thanks Q. I do appreciate it.' She smiled and then left the bathroom, heading for home.

Quinn walked slowly back to the choir room, after washing her friends blood off of her hands, finally taking in the events that had occurred earlier. As she turned the corner and stepped back into the choir room, she immediately said; 'what the hell?' and stormed over to Mr Schu. 'How did Figgins not suspend him, or something?' Quinn asked, genuinely furious after seeing Artie back in the choir room.

'Calm down Quinn,' Mr Schu began, 'Figgins wants to hear both sides of the story before he acts on any punishment. Santana has been in his office more than once because of starting fights and he wants to get all the facts.'

'What, this is not fair!' Quinn shouted, defending her friend.

'I know it seems that way now, but I promise you action will be taken.' He smiled at her.

'Quinn, where is Santana?' Brittany asked, still in the same seat as before.

'She went home.'

'What? Alone? She shouldn't have gone alone.' Brittany yelled.

'Well what was I supposed to do B? She was a complete mess, her head was still bleeding when I found her and she wouldn't admit it but I knew she was in pain. And still I couldn't convince her to go to the nurse. Why don't you explain that to me B, because I don't get it.' Quinn stared at her waiting for a response, but she could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes. 'What is it Brit? Quinn softened her voice and walked over to the other blonde. 'She wouldn't go to the nurse because it's a head injury. Remember when we were cheerios and Naomi fell from the pyramid, hit her head?' Quinn nodded. 'Well she went to the nurse and they sent her to the hospital.'

'Yeah, it's the protocol here if a student has a head injury, no matter how severe.' Mr Schu confirmed.

'So Santana just didn't want to be sent to the hospital?' Brittany nodded.

'But why? Is she scared or something?' Rachel asked.

'Terrified,' Brittany whispered, looking at Quinn.

'Well, Brittany, lots of people hate hospitals. Santana really should have it checked out.' Mr Schu moved to lean against the piano. 'She wont go Mr Schu.' Brittany stated.

'Then you have to convince her. What if she's more injured than she realises, and she doesn't get checked out?' Mr Schu pleaded with her.

'I'm sorry Mr Schu, but I wont do that to her.' Brittany folded her arms in her lap.

'What is she so afraid of?' Sam wondered. Brittany looked at all of them and decided that they needed to know. They wouldn't leave Santana alone otherwise. So she began; 'Santana has only been in a hospital three times. The first time she went, her grandmother passed away. The second time, she was thirteen, and was told that her father had been killed on his way to work. Car accident. And the third time was not even a year ago. I remember because I had to go and pick her up, and I listened to her cry and cry after just saying goodbye to her eight year old cousin, who had terminal leukaemia.' The entire glee club was just staring at her; 'that's why I cant do what you ask Mr Schu, because she thinks if she goes in there with an injury, she wont come out again.'

'But that's ridiculous, she only got a bump on the head.' Artie probably, no definitely, shouldn't have said anything. 'You can shut the hell up!' Quinn shouted at him, 'this is all your fault.'

'She started it!' He yelled back.

'Oh don't be such a baby Artie, she was expressing her feelings. That's what we're supposed to do in glee club and it's supposed to be a safe place to do it. And that certainly wasn't the case today, seeing as I just spent five minutes trying to wash Santana's blood off of my hands.' She had tears in her eyes now, staring at the boy in the wheelchair.

'Quinn's right,' Puck stated.

'Hang on, weren't you on team Artie earlier?' Tina pointed out.

'Well, yeah,' he shifted in his seat, 'but that was before the violence, especially against a girl. That ain't right.' Artie looked away, secretly not ashamed at what had happened.

'Okay, well I think that's enough for today.' Mr Schu finally ended the crazy day and went over to Quinn and Brittany. 'Guys, please make sure she's alright, and that she comes into school tomorrow. Figgins needs to speak with her.'

**3**

When she got home from school, Quinn dropped her bag and went directly to the phone. 'Hello?' Was said after about three rings. 'Santana, that you?'

'Yeah Q, what's up?' She replied.

'Just checking in. how do you feel?' Quinn walked up to her bedroom and sat on a chair in the corner.

'Better, I guess. My head kills though.'

'I would imagine. Have you taken anything?' Quinn asked, genuinely concerned. What if Mr Schu was right about something more serious? 'No, I'm going to sleep it off tonight and I'll be fine in the morning.'

'So you are coming in tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'm not going to let wheels scare me away.' Santana said, walking into her living room and sitting on the couch. 'Great, because Mr Schu and Figgins need to see you at some point. Artie hasn't been suspended or punished at all yet.' There was a long pause. 'Santana?'

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'So,' changing the subject, 'has Brit called you?'

'She text. She's probably with Artie.' Quinn could hear how depressed Santana sounded saying that.

'I guess. Well I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow okay? We can walk in together.'

'Yeah. See you then Q.' And she hung up the phone before Quinn could respond. Santana really didn't want to go back to school tomorrow. I mean wheels had completely kicked her ass. Sure the piano helped but she didn't even defend herself. That's not like Santana Lopez. But Brittany did seem to like her performance. Maybe she was winning her over? So she had to go in tomorrow, even if the whole school knew that she got her ass kicked by a kid in a wheelchair.

'Hey S,' Quinn said as she walked up to the brunette, who was leaning with her back and one foot pressed up against a wall. 'Hey,' she replied, pushing herself off and walking in stride with the blonde.

'How's your head?'

'Fine, I guess. I still have a wicked headache but I made it through the night.' She joked, causing Quinn to laugh. They walked into school and Santana waited for the stares. Thankfully Quinn was the only glee member she saw on the way to English. However, she had barely sat down when her teacher informed her that she was needed in the office.

She walked into Principal Figgins office and saw Mr Schu sitting in the chair opposite him. 'Ah, Ms Lopez,' he said, motioning for her to take the seat next to her Spanish teacher. 'How do you feel?' he asked considerately, as she fumbled around shoving her bag under the chair. 'Just a headache Mr Schu, I'm fine.' She smiled.

'So, I have been informed about the situation, but I would like to hear it from you.' He looked at her but she was looking at Mr Schu, who nodded, and then she began; 'it was an accident. And pretty much my fault anyways. I provoked him, so it was unintentional on his part.'

'Santana?' Mr Schu started, but her look told him to be quiet.

'Well, it's as I expected.' Figgins said, causing Santana to feel a little hurt. 'And I hope, that injury has taught you a lesson about being nicer to your class mates.' Through gritted teeth she replied;

'Yeah, I've learnt my lesson Sir.'

'Now, William, Ms Lopez, please excuse me. I have things to attend to.' With that, he got up and left the office, leaving Mr Schu staring blankly at Santana. 'Alright, why did you do that? The entire glee club saw that it wasn't your fault. If you're worried about not being believed we are here to back you up.' She smiled at him, but his eyes were riddled with confusion. 'It's not that Mr Schu. And I didn't really lie that much. I did provoke him by singing that song to Brit.'

'Even so, he had no right to react the way he did.'

'Yeah, but I don't want him to get suspended. I'm sure Brit would hate me if I got her boyfriend kicked out of school.'

'Santana,' he started, but she had already got up to leave.

'I'll see you at rehearsal Mr Schu.' She said, walking out of the room.

The school day ended and the glee club all met in the choir room. They didn't get anything done because of all the drama yesterday, and really needed to crack on. They had all arrived except for Santana, chatting about how Artie hadn't been punished at all. Even Artie was confused by this. Mr Schu walked in speaking, like he so often does; 'Alright, today we really need to get on with our set list guys.' He put his briefcase down on the piano. 'Erm, Mr Schu?'

'Yes, Artie.'

'Why did Figgins come and apologise to me? I mean, he didn't even give me detention.' Mr Schu sighed.

'When Santana and I went to talk to Figgins this morning, she told him that it was all her fault. She didn't want you to get suspended Artie.'

'But why? It wasn't her fault, we all saw it.' Rachel reminded them.

'I know Rachel, and I don't know why really, so you'll have to ask her. But Artie, you defiantly owe her one.'

'Ten is more like it!' Puck joked, just as Santana walked into the room.

'Hey Santana, I haven't seen you all day,' Brittany spoke to her as she sat next to Quinn, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine Brit,' She smiled.

'Okay, rehearsal time. And please no drama today.' He smiled and then they began.

Glee ended and people started to fade out of the choir room. Santana was one of the last to leave and she stopped off at her locker. 'Hey S,' Brittany said, jumping up beside her.

'Jesus B! You almost gave me a heart attack.'

'Sorry, but you really are alright?' Brittany asked again, looking into her deep brown eyes. 'How's your head?'

'It's throbbing,' Santana smiled, 'But it'll be better soon, I promise okay.'

'Okay, you want me to walk home with you?' Brittany asked, causing Santana's pretty smile to flood over her face. But before she could reply, Artie wheeled up beside them. 'Brit, you ready for the movie?'

'Oh Santana, I'm sorry Artie, I forgot.' She said nervously looking at the brunette.

'It's fine B, go to the movie and have fun okay?' Brittany gave her a look; 'I'm fine, honestly, and we can talk later.' She smiled, and then watched the girl she loved go of with the boy she loathed. She leant back against the lockers and exhaled a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. And just as the tears threatened to seep from her eyes, when she though no one else was around, a different blonde was suddenly by her side. 'If one more person sneaks up on me I swear to god….' She started.

'Hey, easy,' Quinn replied, as Santana quickly wiped her face, hiding the tears, and straightened herself up. 'What do you want Q?'

'I was watching you. And I know you're going to tell me that you're fine, but I know you're lying. You know it's alright to break down once in a while.' Quinn smiled at her, the brunette about to respond but the tears finally overtook her, and she couldn't control them. 'Q…' she mumbled, flinging herself into the blonde's arms, and Quinn had never seen her cry this much. 'I know, I know..' She comforted her, 'It will be okay S, I promise. Let me walk you home.' Santana nodded, and then the taller girl put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her out of the school.

'So,' Quinn started to speak when they were about half way to Santana's. 'Has Artie apologised to you yet?'

'No,' Santana said, 'and he's not going to, he meant what he did.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you so badly,' Quinn smiled, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. 'Oh and Brittany told us why you don't like hospitals, why you wouldn't let me take you to the nurse.' Santana just stared ahead of her. 'It's alright San, we're all afraid of something. She nodded, and then walked up to her house.

**4**

Artie and Brittany were sitting together in the park after their movie had finished. Brittany was rocking back and forth on one of the swings, with Artie beside her. 'So, did you like the movie?'

'I guess, but it confused me.' She said, kicking her feet.

'Which part?'

'When the chipmunks were singing, they weren't wearing any pants. I thought it was a kids film?'

'It is Brit, they're animated chipmunks.' He smiled, putting his hand on her knee.

'You know you really hurt Santana Artie.' Brittany looked at him accusingly. He was afraid this would come up. 'I didn't mean to Brit, please believe me.' He smiled at her sweetly.

'But you haven't even said you're sorry, or asked her if she's okay.' He sighed;

'Do you really think, if it was the other way round, that she would apologise to me?'

'Yes!' Brittany yelled, 'She defended you Artie, she took the blame so that you wouldn't get suspended. But that's not the point really. She would never do something like that in the first place. Because even though she loves me, and it kills her that I'm with you and not her, she would never hurt you Artie. Not physically or on purpose.'

'Oh, come on….' He began, but she had gotten up off of the swing.

'No Artie, I'm sorry, but I cant be with you any more.' And she stormed away from him, leaving him alone in the park. He was mad, no furious, that Santana had done this to him. But he had a plan. But he was unaware of just how much he would regret it.

The next day Santana was feeling a lot better. She was helped by the fact that Brittany and Artie had broken up. She walked into the choir room, for the first time in ages, with her best friend, pinkies linked. 'Well, this is a nice sight.' Quinn said, smiling as they went to sit behind her.

'Yeah, I love having Brit back.' Santana smiled, leaning onto the blondes shoulder. Then Artie rolled in, stopping right in front of the three girls. 'Hey, Artie we've had enough of this. You need to leave them alone.' Quinn quickly jumped in to defend her friends.

'Relax, I just wanted to give Santana a message.' He smiled darkly at her, and she guessed she wasn't getting an apology. 'What?' Santana glared at him.

'Just, watch your back okay.' He kept his smile, and wheeled away.

'Are you threatening her?' Quinn called after him.

'Just some friendly advice,' he assured them, calling over his shoulder. The girls looked at each other, but Mr Schu walked in before they could discuss it further.

'What do you think Artie meant by that in glee earlier?' Quinn asked, as she, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were sitting eating lunch together. 'Yeah, he really freaked me out.' Brittany admitted; 'I've never seen him act like this.'

'It's okay Brit, he's mad at me, not you.' Santana smiled as she reached over and stole a potato tot from her friends plate. 'So Brit, do you think Artie would ever follow through on something like this?' Quinn asked, seriously worried. 'I don't think so. But when we were going out he would always get annoyed if I started to talk about Santana.'

'What, why?' Rachel asked.

'He said that she was a bad influence.' Brittany took a swig of her orange juice.

'Oh come on, he always treated you like a child. He's such a hypocrite, at least I treat you with respect.'

'But B, you don't think Artie would try to physically hurt Santana again?' Quinn wanted to be absolutely sure. 'No, he's not like that guys, he just needs some time to be okay with everything.' She smiled, taking Santana's hand. Even though they weren't officially a couple, it still felt good to hold on to her. Then the bell rang for the end of lunch, and they walked over to dump their trays. 'I need to go to my locker guys, forgot my history book.' Santana informed them.

'Again?' Quinn said judgingly.

'Shut up, and we're already late so can you go and tell Sir I'm coming?'

'Sure,' Quinn chuckled, 'want one of us to come with?'

'No, thanks, I'll only be a second.' She smiled and bounced away from them, turning the corner and heading down the hall.

Santana was about to turn into the hall where her locker was located, but as she looked round, she saw three of the football players. Azemio, Jake and one other guy that she didn't recognise, freshman probably, were all gathered around her locker. 'Shit.' She whispered, 'What is this?' But she wasn't exactly going to walk up and ask them, so she decided she could do without a history book. 'Hey!' She heard Azemio shout just as she had turned back around the corner. 'Wait up Lopez, we just want to talk.' But the sarcasm in his voice made her think otherwise, so she began to walk quickly down the hall. 'No thanks meat-head.' She called back, speeding up slightly. Then she heard their footsteps behind her, and they weren't walking, they were running. She realised this and broke into a sprint. Bursting through the doors of the gym and out the other side, in an effort to throw them off her track. She ended up rounding the outside of the gym and heading back into school through the car park. But just as she was about to turn the corner at the front of the building, they surrounded her. 'What the hell do you guys want?' She said, voice shaking as she backed up until she hit the wall. 'Well, we were approached with an interesting offer,' Azemio started, 'and we thought, how could we turn it down.'

'What offer? Who sent you?' Although she already knew, but she couldn't quite believe it.

'Wheelchair kid, cant remember his name.' Jake smiled at her.

'Anyway,' Azemio continued; 'lets get to it shall we? Wouldn't want to disappoint our investor.' He grinned and closed the distance between them, the other two guys following his lead. _Wait, investor? Did Artie pay them to do this? _But she couldn't finish her thought, the side of her face feeling the full force of Jake's right hook, sending her straight to the ground. Azemio then kicked her three times in the stomach, causing her to cough and bile to rise in her throat. He picked her up by the shoulders and pounded his fist into her face, she had lost count of how many times now, and all she really noticed was the look on the unknown freshman's face. He was terrified. 'There,' Azemio said, throwing her back to the floor. 'I think that will do, for now.' He kicked her once more, and she was left lying motionless on the floor.

'Hey,' Brittany whispered, as their teacher was explaining something to them. 'She's been too long, something's wrong.'

'She probably just went to the toilet,' Quinn reasoned, 'I'm sure she'll be here soon.'

'Okay,' Brittany went back to her textbook, unconvinced. But it wasn't like they could just get up and leave the lesson to go and find her. So she sat and worried, watching the clock tick slowly on, and by the time the lesson was over Santana still hadn't turned up. 'Q, come on we have to go find her!' Brittany yelled as soon as the bell went. 'I know B,' they walked out of the classroom, with Rachel tagging along to help, and went in search of the Latina.

**5**

They looked for her at her locker first, then the choir room and the running track. They knew she liked to blow off steam whilst running, but she wasn't in any of these places. So then they checked the toilets, all of them, and finally they found her. Brittany was the first to walk in, followed by Quinn and Rachel, and they all saw her. She was leaning over the sink, crying, drops of blood everywhere and tissues dyed red scattered all around the floor. 'Oh my god, Santana!' Brittany cried, as they made their way over to her. Quinn tried to put her hand on the crying girls back to comfort her, but she flinched and pulled away. 'Please don't,' she sobbed, and they all nodded, careful not to touch her. They then studied her face. She was bruised all over, and they could see blood had been wiped away from her lip, but there was more flowing freely from a small cut above her eye. Then she showed them her stomach. They all gasped, because they thought her face was bad. This was horrifying. There wasn't an inch of her perfectly toned stomach that wasn't hurt, crowded with blue and purple bruises. 'Santana what happened?' Rachel asked gently. She sniffed; 'Azemio, Jake and some other kid, they were waiting for me at my locker. They said that some kid in a wheelchair was their investor.'

'What?' Quinn said, shocked looks in all of their eyes.

'I don't get it?' Brittany asked, not sure what this meant.

'B, Artie paid them to do this to her.' Quinn clarified.

'What, no he wouldn't, he…..' She didn't know what to say, she was stunned into silence.

'But he did Brit. He did.' Santana stared to cry again, and this time she let them comfort her, staying in the toilets with her until glee at the end of the day.

They still couldn't convince Santana to go to the nurse. She was incredibly stubborn anyway, but throw in a total phobia and the girl was like a brick wall, couldn't be moved. They eventually agreed to clean her up and then they would all go to glee. Mr Schu had to know about this and Artie needed to back the hell off. They arrived outside the choir room door about ten minutes late and Quinn looked at Santana. Her bottom lip and her right eye were swollen, with red and purple patches turning into dark bruises all over her face. Her left arm was up covering her stomach, in a weak effort to protect herself, and they hadn't had any luck getting the blood out of her clothes. 'You read?' Quinn asked, and upon Santana's nod they entered the room. 'You're late,' Mr Schu called over his shoulder, as he heard them come into the room.

'Sorry Mr Schu, there was an incident.' Quinn replied glaring at Artie. Mr Schu turned around after seeing the looks on the rest of the kids faces, 'Santana?' he questioned, as the four girls walked past him and took their seats, Brittany helping lower Santana down gently. 'What happened?' Mr Schu asked, walking over to them. The girls then proceeded to fill everyone in, including their accusation against Artie, which non of the glee club could believe. 'Artie, what do you have to say about this?' Mr Schu sounded more angry than ever, whilst the rest of the glee club looked on and waited for his response. 'I don't know what their talking about Mr Schu.' He said, unconvincingly.

'Mr Schu, this is bull! Santana heard them say the kid in the wheelchair, right before they beat the living crap out of her!'

'Quinn, please calm down.' Santana asked quietly. And Quinn could see the tears about to fall from the brunettes wounded eyes, so she sat down. 'Okay,' Mr Schu rubbed his head, 'I'm going to go to Figgins and we're going to sort this out. I have the names of the boys on the football team so we will talk to them first. But Santana, when we talk to you I need you to tell the truth okay?' She nodded, and he left the room. 'What did he mean Santana, telling the truth?' Finn asked, very confused about what's going on. 'She covered for Artie, after what happened the other day. She said it was all her fault so that he wouldn't get suspended.' Brittany informed them.

'Yeah and it was a huge mistake.' Quinn pointed out, and then turned to the boy in the wheelchair. 'how the hell could you do this to her Artie?'

'Do what?' He smiled, and Quinn was getting very frustrated. It was taking everything she had to hold back, and not kick him out of his damn wheelchair. 'Listen to me you little shit,' she rushed over to him, the glee club dumbfounded by the blonde's outburst. 'You knew how much the football guys disliked Santana. You knew that they would jump at the chance to take her down a notch. And you paid them to do it! What the hell! They nearly killed her Artie!'

'Calm down, she's fine.' He spat, 'tough Santana Lopez right, how it's always been.'

'You….you're kidding right,' she stepped hack from him and looked at Santana. 'Show them your stomach.' Santana nodded, and gingerly lifted herself up with the help of Brittany, and lifted her blood stained shirt. Everyone gasped, and Quinn saw the shocked look on Artie's face. He really didn't think about how much they would hurt her. 'I….I didn't think, they would go that far.' He whimpered, as Santana sat back down. 'Seriously? Let me tell you, Artie, how far they went. Once they were tired of beating her face in, they started to kick her in the stomach repeatedly, whilst she was lying hurt and helpless on the concrete, two guys kicked the shit out of her over and over again, who knows how many times.' Quinn stopped to take a breath, and before she could continue Santana quietly cut in.

'Do you know what it feels like for a girl, Artie?' She lifted her head up from staring at the floor and looked at him, 'to have a man kick her in the stomach as hard as he possibly can? She was crying silently now as Artie shook his head. 'Well, I cant even describe to you, how much it hurt. All I know is that after about the third or fourth time, I wanted them to kill me. Or knock me out, or something, anything so that I could just stop feeling. Any release so that the pain would stop.' Everyone was looking at Santana now, many of the girls eyes filled with tears, and the guys just angry, thinking about what they would do to the guys on the football team, and to Artie for that matter, for causing one of them so much pain. 'And I didn't even care what the release was,' she laughed through her tears, Brittany clutching onto her hand. 'Artie, what you did to me, made me wish I was dead.' She looked down at the floor as Mr Schu walked back into the room. 'Artie,' he called, 'the guys on the football team confirmed the girls story.' He looked at the boy in the wheelchair, horrified at how he could do something like this. 'Will you come to the office now please.' He let the boy wheel past him and out of the room, thinking about what a powerful, and dangerous, emotion jealousy can be.

* * *

><p><em>song - Jessie J - Abracadabra<em>


End file.
